


Warrior of Determination

by laneisanerd



Category: Final Fantasy XIV Realm Reborn, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laneisanerd/pseuds/laneisanerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace Wyv is no ordinary adventurer; and when he hears rumors of a distant land that has learned to live in peace between monster and man he is more than eager to travel in search of new experiences. One reserved airship and two days of flying later and he arrives. What new trials await him here?</p>
<p>Underswap crossover with OC Warrior from Final Fantasy 14 Realm Reborn. Swearing, violence, and a small amount of fluff should be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking Flight

The sound of banging stirred me from my sleep. I could faintly hear as conversations passed the door to my sleeping quarters; and the floating feeling was no longer present which led me to assume I was at my destination. It took me no time at all to slip on my heavy body armor as I had done so many times before. My helmet styled to look like the primal god Ifrit, a gigantic flaming bull like creature, and the chest piece clung tightly to me as I adjusted the tufts of white fur on my shoulder pads. Once I strapped my matching fur boots on I reached for the axe I carried with me on my travels. It was my main choice of weapon, one of my favorites that I collected while fighting beasts of all kinds, and while I had learned many ways to fight while I walked Eorzea’s lands my favorite was my training as a Warrior to wield said axe in battle. It was a sharpened yet thin slice of obsidian rock dipped in a metallic magical bonding agent that Gerold had helped me create; a chain from one of Titans feet as a trophy wrapped tightly around the base.

After I had made sure my weapon was secured onto its hilt on my back; I opened the door and ducked down to avoid smacking my head on the door frame. Strangely, the airship had landed not in a populated town or even a village, as my eyes scanned across nothing but grassy plains with a dense forest in the distance. There were quite a few various races on the deck doing different jobs, amongst the crowd I could faintly see Tataru’s small form bounding towards me, the sight making me smile warmly. Tataru is a Lalafell and their race never grows higher than two or three feet tall. Her eyes were a royal sparkling purple color, while her light pink hair stuck out of a red flat cap, and I could tell from the fact that her shirt was backwards she had rushed to get dressed.

“Do you have to go Jace?” Her voice was quiet against my shoulder once I had picked her up to give her a tight hug goodbye. I knew she would protest about wandering into unknown territory, she had been too silent during the ride over which was uncharacteristic of her, as it was she had been travelling with me for so long now I knew she would want to go too.

“Aye, I do,” I sat her down onto the wooden flooring and held out my hand to her. She took it tenderly as she swiped at the tears gathering in her eyes, “I shall be back soon enough. Keep the linkshell open and I’ll report back as often as I can.”

“Be careful!” Tataru waved roughly as I stepped off the flying ship with a quick nod to her. Not one to idle, I sat off for the dense forest, as I periodically checked the suns position. It seemed that clouds were gathering and before too long it was sure to be raining; which caused me to pick up my pace as I trekked through the forest. My mind wandered to the tales I had heard about this place. A place where beast and man thrived together. I was more than curious to see how true the tales were and if I made a few allies along the way or studied new fighting techniques all the better. They didn’t call me an adventurer for nothing after all.

Just as it began to rain, a break in the forest presented a nice spot to stop at, and I began to pull out my tent gear. The small pond would offer a nice lunch and a chance to cool off. Once my small meager tent was placed together I slipped inside; my armor shouldn’t be needed so I placed it in my pack. Instead opting for my blood red hooded robe and hide boots. The rain hadn’t eased up as I picked up my fishing rod and bait. I calculated by the clouds movements the rain wouldn’t last too long; it would be at least enough time to fish quite a few fish.

My rod slid out to its full length and I focused on placing the bait on the hook as the various sounds of the forest filled the silence. Casting my bait, I sat down on the ground to wait patiently, and barely even noticed the rain pelting softly against the fabric of my robe. Fishing had been something I enjoyed from the moment I began learning in Limsa. It was such a peaceful pastime; and if I had learned anything from my travels it was to appreciate the quiet moments.

I caught my reflection in the pond for just a moment in between the many ripples the rain was creating on the surface. The race of males I belonged to were always extremely tall and intimidating; even as hard as it is to be intimidating in a hooded robe. My hair I kept trimmed short but long enough to spike up everywhere and it was pitch black all over. The sclera of my eyes were black while my irises were a strikingly sparkly gold color. The most unique thing about Au-Ra’s were their dragon-like human appearance; multiple parts of my body covered in rough black scales. My nose, chin, all the way down my back, and most of my legs were covered in a thick patch of scales; and along with my scales a pair of horns grew above my ears. They curled outward and then front-ways to poke out of my hood menacingly, they were fairly large, as well as considerably thick and sharp. The only other two things remotely different about me was my long meaty tail that reached about two and a half feet in size and my sharp teeth.

My line pulled signaling me out of my thoughts as I focused entirely on reeling in my catch. A dimly colored green sizable fish was my prize and I cast my line out yet again. It would take several to sate my appetite and several more would be needed to store for my journey for it is possible I won’t come across another water source for days. A small flutter of wings caught my attention, my miniature dragon companion Midgardsormr perched on my shoulders, and gestured towards the fish.

“May I?” His voice rumbled in an ancient language that many didn’t understand unless they were allowed by the dragon himself. I nodded briefly and the dragon began to feast on my catch while I worked on more.

“Would you mind keeping guard for me while I fish once you’re finished?” The tiny dragon devoured the last of the fish and took to the sky at once; leaving me silently to my task. The minutes turned to hours and the rain had begun to stop. I had caught enough fish that I began working on a fire, normally I couldn’t start a fire with wet firewood, but using fire magic would keep the flames going and the last of the rain wouldn’t dissipate it. Using a knife; I easily skinned my catches and skewered them onto a long enough stick. By the time Midgardsormr flew down to where we were holding out the rain had stopped.


	2. Funny Encounters

The rain had finally parted and the only thing that remained were the clouds overhead. Midgardsormr landed quickly down beside my fire; growling out that we had company but he didn’t think they looked like much of a threat. I slid my axe closer to me while I worked on our meal in silence; a human stood a good distance away where the tree line began to get denser. They looked to be in their teenage years (although it was always hard for me to tell with humans), their brown hair was cut extremely short and flat against their skull, and they wore a long sleeved hooded short robe of some sorts that was dyed lime green and blue breeches.

It approached us both without much hesitation to my surprise; and put their hand up in a greeting, “Hi… I’m Chara… What’s your name?” Their speech was slow and calculated with maybe a tad bit of shyness to it. I held out one hand in the same way they did and smiled warmly in their direction.

“I am Jace Wyr but you can call me Jace,” The young human sat down across from me at the fire with a soft grunt, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Chara.”

“I’ve never seen anyone that looked like you do… Are you a monster or a human? Or both?”

I could see the curiosity burning in their eyes and how they pitched forward when they talked gave away how interested they were in what I was exactly. I admired that kind of attitude; where would any race be without a healthy amount of curiosity after all?

“I am no monster I can assure you my friend,” I felt the deep rumble of Midgardsormr beside me as he laughed at the thought, “Where I hail from they call my race Au-Ra. We take after dragons and wyverns in appearance; but regardless I am as human as you are. Now my travelling companion.” I motioned to Midgard and he huffed out a small puff of smoke in annoyance, “He however is full dragon and would be what you would call a monster I suppose.”

“May I pet him?”

“I am not a plaything, you skinwalker!” Midgard pushed himself upwards into the sky and I couldn’t help but chortle at the way he sulked out of reach.

“D-Did he speak?” Chara’s bright red eyes widened as they watched him circle overhead.

“Indeed he did; in an ancient language. He said you may not,” my new human friend seemed to be disappointed at that news and I gave them an apologetic smile, “You’ll have to excuse Midgardsormr. He can come off quite rude at times so don’t pay him any mind.”

“So what are you doing out here in the woods?” Chara lifted up off the ground to stride over to where I was sitting. I tensed out of habit until they sat cross-legged beside me; waiting patiently for me to answer.

“I could ask you the same thing,” I smirked when they poked their lip out to pout. The fish was done so I nibbled on it while we talked, “my airship dropped me off around here. I am trying to find a town right now.”

“Airship? And you’re not far from Newer Home now!” They excitedly stood up and pointed in the direction they had appeared through the tree-line. Newer Home? That sounded like something a child would come up with. Midgard decided to finally join us again, perching onto my leg while he ate his fill, and Chara and I sat in silence for a few moments while they watched my companion eat with interest.

“Where I come from,” I stopped to swallow the fish I was chewing before I continued, “There are ships that look like you could sail the seas; but instead of seas we sail the sky. We use air aether and our technology to keep up afloat.”

“Whoa… We don’t have those here… So cool…” Their eyes were wide with amazement at my description as I smiled at them in earnest. A noise from the tree’s made me jump up, spilling Midgard’s fish and him onto the ground, as I grabbed my axe at the ready at whoever dared sneak up behind us. I felt the beginnings of my Defiance attack welling within me as I felt a push of magic from somewhere; the corner of my eye catching movement to my right. I spun and without hesitation swung my axe down to pierce whoever our intruder was. With a guttural grunt I picked it up out of the ground, my attack had missed by a mile it looked, and glanced upwards to find a tall skeleton monster. It looked like it was thoroughly unimpressed at everything, a cigarette hung from his mouth and ashed on occasion, and he was in a neon orange hood like Chara with shorts on.

“That’s no way to greet a new pal.” His voice was even and deep as he smirked and took a long drag of his cigarette.

“I do not consider people who sneak up on me to be… ‘Pals’.” We continued to stare the other one down. While he looked lax; I wasn’t ever one to underestimate anyone. He shrugged and winked (How does a skeleton wink?) over to Chara, who had picked themselves up from beside me to stand a good distance away, and he waved lazily to them.

“Jace! It’s okay. That’s my Uncle Papyrus. Papy this is Jace. He’s come from a faraway place to check out where we live!” Chara ran over to where the skeleton they called Papyrus stood to give them a small hug while I sat my axe by the fire to disarm to show I meant no harm to any friend of my friend. He strode over to where I stood and stuck out his hand with a big grin on his face.

“Nice to meet you Jace. I’m Papyrus; Papyrus the skeleton.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well. I’m sorry for overreacting a bit back—“ I was cut off by a long winded flatulence-like noise which caught me off guard. I pulled my hand back only for him to show me a pink looking bag strapped to his boney hand. Once he winked at me Chara exploded in giggles; I realized it had been a joke and immediately began laughing at how startled I had gotten.

“PAPYRUS?! HAVE YOU FOUND THE HUMAN? ALPHY’S WILL HAVE A FIT IF SOMETHING’S HAPPENED TO—“ A smaller stout skeleton with a blue scarf wrapped around his neck came barreling through where Chara had earlier. His voice was much higher and his armor was almost a pale blue color; his blue eyes bounced between all three of us in surprise.

“Well bro, quit **dragon** your feet, and come on over here to meet Chara’s new friend.” Papyrus had set off Chara into another giggling fit. I watched the skeleton scrunch up his face at the other taller one before coming over to where we were.

“IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS THE SKELETON; GUARD OF THE ROYAL AMBASSIDOR CHARA!” Sans volume seemed to only be loud from what I could tell, attempting not to wince when he stuck out his gloved hand to shake mine, and I braced myself for any kind of joke. His grip was entirely too firm and if he kept shaking he was going to take off either of our arms; but finally he let go with no joke bags in sight thankfully.

“I am Jace Wvy, Warrior of Light, and I come from Eorzea in search of new adventurers,” I smiled over at Chara who had found their way onto Papyrus’ back, “And you didn’t tell me you were royalty.”

“THEY’RE PART OF THE ROYAL FAMILY! THEY LIBERATED THE MONSTERS FROM THE UNDERGROUND; THEY’RE VERY IMPORTANT TO US. WHICH IS EXACTLY WHY WE’VE TOLD YOU NOT TO GO RUNNING AHEAD OF US. IT’S DANGEROUS CHARA…”

Chara duked they’re head in an apologetic manner when Papyrus shrugged, “Bro, they can’t help it, they’ve got an itch to explore. I guess you could say…”

“DON’T!”

“They…”

“STOP!” Sans foot was stomping on the ground in anger and I couldn’t help but smile at this contagious display of affection.

“Just like to **wing** it.”

“AUGH,” The smaller brother threw his hands in the air and stormed off in the direction at which he came from while we all howled with laughter. He called back, “I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU AT THE HOUSE.”

“Jace, if you’re looking for somewhere to stay for a bit while you look around, why not come stay with us for a bit? King Asgore and Queen Toriel should be there soon to pick up Chara.” The tall skeleton sat Chara down from his shoulders and I nodded to both of them.

“Give me one moment,” I took down my tent fairly quickly, putting them all back in my pack after I slid on my heavy armor again, and called out to my dragon companion that was circling above head, “Midgardsormr, mind giving us a ride?”

“On that tiny lizar—“ Papyrus was cut off as Midgardsormr grew three times his size and twice as long. His bulky form dwarfed all three of us respectfully; as I was sliding on my helm I could hear Papyrus softly say to Chara, “Well that took the **wind** right outta me.” Which caused them to burst out into yet another giggle fit.

I motioned for them to join me on the saddle, once we had all placed ourselves onto it, and Midgard took off into the air with unimaginable power. With a hefty roar we were off to their home.


	3. Axe's and Oh's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: translation is from dutch to english.
> 
> Ik hou van je: I love you  
> Ik ga je zien: I'll see you soon
> 
> I know its not cannon correct to make any RR characters speak dutch; but I just can't help myself. It's much too pretty a language to not have scattered about!

Midgardsormr swooped upwards when I signaled for him to, the sound of a grunt could be heard from Papyrus behind, and a high pitched yell of excitement from Chara in front. One of my hands gripped onto reins while my free one pulled off my helm. I felt my face pull into a wide grin as I yelled, “Ready?”

“Ready for w-“ Papyrus couldn’t finish his sentence before I signaled downwards; the mixed sounds of squeals of joy and something akin to a tire deflating filled the air. There was no better feeling to me than flying; the bond between Midgard and I had grown considerably over the years since I first fought him. I felt a tug from Chara as they pointed to a small log two story house with a hefty plume of smoke coming out of the chimney on top. Midgard dipped downward with ease, landing us gently right at the front door, and once I helped Chara down he shifted back into his traveling form.

Papyrus led us into the house; a faint odor of smoke from the fireplace hung in the air and Sans was standing with his back to our entrance talking to a fairly muscular yellow monster more closely resembling a dragon than myself. I stopped at the door and slowly unhooked my axe from my back in a minor defensive movement as the two monsters could be heard arguing briefly.

“A-ALPHYS I TOLD YOU I FOUND THEM AND THEY ARE ON THEY’RE WAY HOME. THEY’RE FINE I PRO-“ The monster Sans had called Alphy’s swung they’re axe they were holding down into the floor causing a reverberating thump throughout the house; cutting off the smaller skeleton in astonishment mid-sentence.

“YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE WE COULD GET INTO IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO THEM?! THE KING AND QUEEN WOULD HAVE OUR HE-“

The yelling match ended quickly as Alphy’s spotted all three of us. I swung my axe twice nimbly before placing it back onto its harness on my back as they checked Chara over; standing off to the side with Midgard perched carefully on my shoulder. The axe that the dragon like monster had been wielding was an impressive looking weapon and I eyed it curiously while they spoke amongst one another about the dangers of wandering off alone.

“So, you’re Chara’s new friend, eh?” I felt my mouth turn up into a smirk and stuck my hand out to shake, “Name’s Alphys.” She was squeezing my hand entirely too hard until she noticed my weapon in its harness. Her eyes widened and she was grinning ear to ear, “Whoa! Sweet axe!”

“I was just admiring yours as well. Would you mind if I took a look at yours? You could see mine if you liked.” Before I could even get through speaking, she was pulling me out of the house to the back yard, and we were swapping axes to test swing on the various training dummies.

Midgard picked a spot in the trees well away from the action as I tested it first with a few nimble swings. There was a weight to it that wasn’t near as heavy as my own; but I could tell it was just as sturdy regardless of it not having any bonding like magic to it. There were several chips in the blade, despite it being well taken care of they seemed to be there on purpose, and a wing like design was at the base of the double-headed axe with two small yellow gems in the very middle of it on either side. A fairly simple design that I could appreciate.

I took a few steps back as I felt the fury magic take hold of me and wash over in waves. In one quick motion, I slammed the axe down beside the dummy to stun it out of habit, and with a swift spin it was lopped clean in half.

“What material is this made of?” I pondered to Alphys as she hacked away with precision at her dummy.

“Magnesium based alloy,” Her reply was slow as she caught her breath beside me and held up my axe to give back to me, “My girlfriends a scientist and she got her hands on some of the strongest metal known to man. Geez, how heavy does your weapon gotta be? There is no way you can swing that around so easily. I’ll ask you the same question then: what is yours made of?”

I couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that she wasn’t confident I could use my own axe. I smiled confidently over at her, placing myself in a defensive stance, and raised my axe easily above my head to twirl it before slamming it back down. “Why don’t I show you how well I can use my axe,” Her face was alight with a mischievous grin while she readied herself. I felt another pulse of magic; distracting me for a second. It would seem we had an audience as all three stood to watch by the door, “And you can show me how well you use yours. Then maybe I’ll answer your question.”

“You’re on, dragonbreath.”

I opened my mouth to protest to her slinging names around; but she was already barreling towards me. I deduced she would easily tire herself out eventually throwing so much energy around as I decided to bide my time. The whoosh of air being cut could be heard as she threw the first over head attack, trying to slam her axe down, and I waited until the very last second before I held up the flat of my axe. Sparks flew from metal on ore and my whole body reverberated as I fended it off easily enough. I settled in to her pace as I blocked a flurry of her blows.

“OH COME ON,” She shouted gruffly as I blocked her axe hilt from knocking me off my feet and used the flat of my blade to push her backwards some, “ALL YOU CAN DO IS BLOCK?! QUIT BLOCKING LIKE A COWARD AND ATTACK!”

“As you wish.”

My skills as a Warrior were not easily earned. I had fought many monsters and trained night and day to master it; and the way of the Warrior was controlled fury. Rage you could use in battle and turn into the weight of your swings, the blunt of your blade, and if need be the hilt of your axe. Mix that rage with magic; and you become an efficient Warrior.

The magic I held inside pooled outwards as I growled out; my body swinging fluidly from a side attack to an above attack at the very last moment. To my surprise the familiar feel of vibration and sound of ore on metal could be heard as she blocked it with expert speed. Alphys face twisted into a devious toothy grin and a faint light could be seen from behind her eyepatch she wore.

“Magic, eh? Two can play at that game, you know.”

Her fist connected with my chest plate with a ridiculous amount of speed and weight; a yellow lightning erupting once it hit with a clang against the metal. If it had been normal electricity, it would have passed without harming me, but this was fused with some sort of magic and it rocked through my body worse than blocking her attacks. I fell onto my back; flipping with a grunt all the way back onto my feet with a fair amount of work due to my armor.

“The Warriors way is through rage and magic,” I threw off my helm and twisted my axe as I took a running start back to her. She attempted the punching attack again, which I blocked by slamming the flat against her hand, making her howl in pain. I lifted my axe above and brought it down just barely stopping right above her head, “that is the only way we fight. Do you yield?”

“Yeah, yeah, you win this round. Don’t expect me to go so easy on you next time Jace!”

“I would be personally offended if you did.” Her hand thumped against my back in what I assumed to be a friendly gesture. The faint sound of a door opening from inside and a baritone voice called out from inside for Chara.

“Mom! Dad!” The young human took off inside while we all trailed behind. Midgard picked up my helm for me as I began shedding off my armor to place in my pack, the visitors Sans had called King Asgore and Queen Toriel noticed me instantly, and I received the warmest welcome smile from the tall intimidating King.

I left on my harness, a simple leather piece forming an x that wrapped around my bare chest, and the hilt like clamp on the back kept my axe in place while I traveled as well as my breeches and boots. Alphys had given me quite the workout; and if I wore the armor any longer I was sure I would give myself a heat stroke. Once I had finally made it over to where they all stood Chara had apparently given my introductions for me; the two larger monsters looked frightening in size but were fairly lax otherwise.

“Ah, and you must be the young adventurer Jace! Welcome to Newer Home. Chara was telling me you come from a faraway land. Something about airships and dragons.”

“Your majesties,” I bowed respectfully to them both even as the Queen insisted there was no need to be formal, “I traveled from Eorzea and hail from the Limsa Lominsa lands. There are dragons and airships where I come from; yes.”

Midgardsormr responded to my whistle from his perch on my bag and fluttered down onto my hands as I showed him off. The group seemed to be at awe as they eyed him; my companion aptly ignoring them all and chose to take a nap instead. The only one who seemed to not be in the least bit interested, surprisingly enough, was Chara. They were standing off a fair distance away; avoiding looking at me at all since I came back into the room. The King stood up straight and looked over to Alphys; the two royalty excusing themselves to attend to something about policies. Sans and his brother weren’t too far away in the living room, the taller skeleton napping halfway on his smaller counterpart, and so I walked over to where Chara was standing very obviously trying to busy themselves with their sleeves.

“Are you okay? Did I perhaps do something to upset you, Chara?” My touch was tender on their shoulder, the moment it made contact I could feel them tense up so, and when I could catch a glimpse of their face it was extremely flushed. “Are you ill?”

“N-n-no.” They stuttered out and pushed past me to hide underneath Papyrus.

“If I didn’t know any better,” Papyrus’ voice droned out sleepily after Chara had hid from my concerned questions, “I’d say the kiddo has a crush on—“

He was cut off by a pillow muffling his face that Chara wielded with speed. Faint laughing could be heard from underneath; the flushed expression spreading out to their ears too now as they stumbled about. They glowed a soft orange all over as they were lifted off of Papyrus, his expression a dopey wink and grin, and before Chara could assault him with another pillow he spoke out, “I think the kid has a crush on you Jace.”

It was my turn to be embarrassed now; Chara admitting defeat and hiding underneath Sans shirt despite his protests. Before I could answer my linkshell chirped out into my ear. Everyone seemed to be eyeing me in interest as I answered it.

“Jace!” The familiar energetic voice I had been missing for months now answered back.

“Yda,” I couldn’t help myself from smiling now and no matter how hard I tried I knew I was flustered just a little, “Papalymo told me you’d be gone training for another month. What happened?”

“He also neglected to tell me you’d gone off adventuring on your own!” I could hear the pout in her voice and almost see her bottomless sapphire eyes widening like she does to allure me into agreeing with her. “Didn’t we promise to always adventure together?”

“I’m sorry, love. I wanted you to come with me; I really did. The airship was reserved months ahead though; and I just couldn’t ask you to drop your training to join me. I know how much you enjoy spending time over in Ul’ Dah with the monks.”

“I forgive you,” There was a slight pause and the sound of some papers being arranged could faintly be heard in the background, “So you really did want me to come?”

“I did. Exploring new places with you always makes it better. In fact, I’ve already met a human like you and some friendly monsters, and the rumors were correct. They live peacefully together like we used to. I think you’d love it here.”

“So let’s say hypothetically…” Another pause and I already knew what she said next wouldn’t be hypothetically. Yda had a tendency to act before she thinks; which meant that she had already done whatever she was going to ask. It was sort of a game to us both by now and a fun way for her to test the waters to my reactions. “I happened to be on an airship on the way over now. What would you think about that?”

“You’d be here in two days; are you kidding me?! I’d be ecstatic! I haven’t seen you in so long… This is exactly what we both need.”

“Then I’m glad I did it…” Her voice softened and I fought the urge to spill how much I missed her in front of an audience. The pause was brief before she broke it adding, “I missed you too, you know? Ik ga je zien.”

“Ik hou van je, Yda,” My voice was affectionate and delicately spoken. I ended the call with, “Ik ga je zien.”

With a hefty sigh, I slipped my harness back down into my pack in favor of my Rivera styled doublet, the red and gold of the vest contrasting the white long-sleeved undershirt nicely. It had been one of my finer gifts given to me by Yda after we had defeated the primal Titan; she had commented how well it brought out my eyes and bought it for me before I could even protest on her spending money on me.

It would be a long wait to see her again but I knew it would be worth it.


End file.
